


letter to a ghost

by jolie



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angst, Chrobin - Freeform, Chrobin Week 2015, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolie/pseuds/jolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>return safe to us, love. (Chrobin Week: Free Topic!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	letter to a ghost

My dearest Robin,

The air was warm today, but the breeze kept us cool. You would love today.

I'd packed both children in my arms and made for the garden; we spend most of our time here, outside. They like smelling the flowers, and Lucina chases Morgan with bugs. We play games and work on expanding the garden. It distracts us from everything, from you mostly.

Lucina remembers you, but she doesn't talk of you a lot. She tries to stay strong. I think she understands more than Morgan. Why your gone. Why, sometimes, she finds me crying. I don't let her see me like that often, but she finds me. She's the one that comforts me, Robin.

Morgan doesn't understand anything, but I think it's the worst on him. He cries so much, and he calls for you; it's absolutely heartbreaking, Robin. I can't provide him the love you would, but I'm trying so hard. So hard.

I tell Lucina it's okay to cry, and sometimes she does. We all cry, even Frederick. Would you believe that? Frederick, the big knight, crying. I bet you don't. But take my word on it.

You shouldn't worry about us, though, where ever you may be. I hope you're doing well. I hope you're happy. I hope you haven't lost hope.

I need you to see that we're getting better, and hope hasn't died. I know we'll find you someday, and you'll return home to your family. To Lucina, to Morgan, to the Shepherds.

To me.

We all miss you, love.

Please return safe.

Yours truly,

Chrom.

**Author's Note:**

> teared up while writing, honestly.
> 
> chrobin week is done .. WOO!!


End file.
